


Master Jetii

by The_Shy_One



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: After Episode Eight, Crossover, First Meetings, Jedi Master Aqua, Other, Protective Din Djarin, Sign Language, Unknown Regions, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Dyn travels to the Unknown Regions to lose the Imps and protect his kid. He comes across what was once thought to be a lost thing, a Jetii Master.
Relationships: Aqua & Original Character, Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One - Unknown Areas and Lost Jetii

Not many traversed into the Unknown Regions. It was a territory that held mystery, held unknown dangers and that kept people from trying to find out more about the area. It had a few planets and moons that were named, but most of it was left alone in favour of keeping one’s life. It was the perfect place for Din and the kid to hide out. It would make the Imps lose their trail and keep them safe longer than going from planet to planet for a few days to keep ahead. 

He leaned against the chair, taking a few moments to rest and wonder where he should go next. With the region being unmapped and shrouded by rumours and hearsay, he didn’t know where he should start. Even with the few planets and moons having names, he didn’t know which ones to choose from as most were uninhabited. 

With a sigh, he looked to the kid who was quietly babbling while playing with the metal ball in the pram. They looked up at Din after a few moments, giving a happy trill at their father giving them some attention. Lifting them up, Din put them in his lap, wanting to have them close for a bit. As he moved a hand over the top of their head, he went back to making a decision on where to go.

The kid squirmed out of Din’s hold after a few minutes, scrambling to get on the control panel. Din watched as they slowly moved towards the glass, excitedly babbling and pointing towards one of the planets that was nearby. Peering down at the database, the name that appeared for what the kid was pointing at was Tath Nvere. No known population and was a world of water with few spots of land they could land on.

The kid continued to excitedly point toward Tath Nvere, almost as if they were sensing something. Din didn’t know how much the kid could do in terms of being Jetii (could they be a jetii as mentally young as they were? There were so many questions that the Armorer had left unanswered due to time and severity of the situation), but he knew enough of what his kid could do that he should trust them.

“You want to go there, ad’ika?” He asked, putting his hands on the steering. They excitedly babbled at him, continuing to point towards the blue planet. Din smiled, moving the ship in that direction.

They landed soon enough and when allowed to go out, the kid moved like Din hadn’t seen before. The sand flew up from the kid’s feet and he nearly had a heart attack when they dove into the water. The waves were higher than their body and he nearly bolted to go rescue them. He was stopped, however, by the sight of them happily bobbing in the water, jumping over one top of a wave to the next.

He watched for a few moments as they had fun, occasionally letting out a joyfully thrilling when the wave was high enough that their feet didn’t touch the sand underneath. Din turned to set up camp, knowing that night would come at some point. They would need to be prepared for anything that might come to check them out and decide to fight or eat them.

It took a few hours before Din was settled enough to slow down and watch his kid. They were out of the water now, building something in the sand. From time to time, they would call over to him and pointed to the structure they were creating. When he could, he would walk over and admire it, complimenting it as he had seen other buir had down with their own children and foundlings.

Then Din set to work to cook a meal with what little he found around the area. There were a few small animals he was able to catch that he knew that the kid would like. He skinned the fur, putting it to the side in a pile. Dyn figured that at a later time he could make it into a coat for the little one when they arrived at a colder planet. As he set up a fire to cook the animals, he looked over to the kid. 

They were wandering the small beach now, uninterested in either the water or sand to entertain themselves with. Din would look up momentarily from his work and see that they were collecting a pile of shells. Some were bright in colour and others were dull. Soon it grew to be almost as tall as the kid and it made Din huff in amusement when noticing that.

It wasn’t much longer before Din had to call the kid over. They were reluctant to leave their amassed pile, but soon came when he promised them food. Shuffling towards him, they cooed and babbled over the meat that Din presented to them.

Slowly the two of them ate their meal. Din watched as the kid tried to keep awake, their eyes drooping and struggling to stay upright where they sat. He picked them up when they tucked themselves into the sand, moving his cape to cover them as he finished his meal.

The sunlight died quicker than Din had expected, leaving them in darkness towards the end of the meal. Din held his kid close to his chest, putting out the fire and grabbing the small pile of fur in his other hand. Quietly he placed them in the cot that they had taken over since he decided that they were his kid. The little one slept soundly, twitching from time to time the longer he watched them.

At some point, after he stored the furs away, he made sure that everything was in their proper place and took off his armour before quietly making his way onto the cot with the kid. They tiredly made a noise at him when he moved them to his chest to make room on the cot for his body. They soon went back to sleep after Din settled down and didn’t move beyond breathing. He soon followed after them.

______________________

It was during the night that Din woke to a soft sound. It was similar to the padded feet of the child when they wandered around the ship. But he knew it was them due to feeling their weight on his chest and knowing he had locked the ship before going to sleep. Wrapping an arm around his kid, Din moved to sit up, listening for more of those soft-footed steps.

It was quiet for another minute. Then they started up again, moving towards him. Din waited until they were close enough to grab before making his move. With practiced ease, he put the kid back on the cot and then lunged towards the intruder. He grabbed them by their waist and dragged them down to the ground. He heard the grunt as they crashed onto the metal floor and him pressing his weight onto them.

They squirmed, desperate to get away from him. But Din wouldn’t let that happen, not after they intruded on his ship during the cover of night. He gripped their hands, forcing them to the metal floor. “What do you want?” He asked roughly.

There was no answer, just a continued squirming. With a growl, Dyn moved so that he could maneuver their hands to their back. When doing this, he moved to stand, making his way over to the wall to switch the light on. 

What greeted him when the light came on was a human kid with curly pink that barely reached past their ears and blue eyes that stared up with fear. They wore only plain black clothing with a patch here and there to show it had been repaired before. Din surmised that they couldn’t have been older than ten.

“What are you doing aboard my ship?” Din asked.

They opened their mouth, but no words came out other than a low sound. They tried to move their hands out of his grip. He held tighter, knowing that it could be a ruse to get his kid. “Why are you here, kid?”

“He can’t answer that question, Mandalorian unless you release his hands.” Came a soft voice. Din looked from the kid to the source of the new voice and was surprised to see a young human woman standing at the far side of the room. 

Her hair was short and blue, kept neat despite living alone on this planet. Her shirt was grey with black outlining the edges of it. A black covering wrapped around her middle with two bright pink sashes wrapped around that as well - a rare colour to see in any part of the galaxy these days. At her waist was a light blue covering that seemed more to be for decoration than actual protection. Below that she wore black pants that looked to be combined with metal.

When he didn’t answer her, she moved towards him, slow and with her hands held up. “He can’t speak using his mouth, only his hands. Please let my padawan go.”

He looked between the two of them, trying to gather what was going on. Whether it was a ruse to get his kid or not. This was decided for him when the woman, tired of him being indecisive and moved Din’s hand away from the human kid as his little one had done with the Mudhorn. The kid scurried away from him, tucking themselves behind the woman.

Her hand moved to gently pet the top of their curly head, looking down at them with love and worry. “What were you thinking, Cyprus? That’s a Mandalorian, a being you shouldn’t trifle with at your stage of training.”

The kid’s blue eyes flickered from Din to the kid who was still sleeping on the cot. Then they moved around her enough to show his hands, making signs that she understood. Dyn could read a few words here or there, a combination of languages he had seen elsewhere that used hands.

_ “They landed...kid ...curious.” _

A sigh from the woman and she turned them to face Dyn. “Apologize to the man for startling him. He was only protecting his own.”

There was a combination of shyness and shame on Cyprus’s face, but they did look up at him. They held up their hands and said, _ ” I’m sorry.” _

It took him a moment, but he said, “It’s fine.”

_ “No, I’m sorry. I should have waited with my master instead of going out on my own. Dangerous.” _

“Just be glad I was only meditating and not sleeping, padawan,” She scolded, moving to stand behind them. She looked up to Din, her eyes almost the same colour of blue as the kid. “We sensed a Force user earlier and he wanted to find out why. Seems he was too excited to heed my warning to wait until morning to check it out.”

“You’re a Jetii?” Din asked carefully. He only knew that the Jetii and the Mandalorians were enemies from the stories told by the elders, but he was unsure how that would work out when there were so few of either of them left.

Her lips turned to a soft smile at his question. “Yes, I’m a Jedi Master, Mandalorian. I, however, do not share the same sentiments that others before me in the Order about Mandalorians. I hope that is the same as you.”

“No, I don’t share them.” He said looking between her and his kid. She still had the same smile on her face as she watched him.

“That’s good. Shall we pick this up tomorrow when there is light? I have a padawan to scold for disobeying me.” She said, directing a look towards the kid with a look in her eye.

“Sure,” Din started,” I have a few questions for you about the Jetii and the Force that my leader wasn’t able to answer.”

“I will answer any question I can Mandalorian. But how about we start with names?”

“Sure.”

Her smile grew wider, obviously happy that they were to reach an agreement. “I am Aqua, Jedi Master. This is my padawan, Cyprus.” Cyprus waved hello as he was introduced, sharing almost the same kind of smile as his master.

“Din Djaren,” He said, unsure if he was to give anything beyond that in terms of a title. Aqua took the awkwardness in stride, reaching out with her hand to shake his. The blue cloth moved, revealing a silver cylinder attached to her hip, hidden until this moment. (Maybe the cloth wasn’t as useless as he assumed.) 

“Dyn Djaren, welcome to Tath Nvere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struck to do this small idea when I was looking at this fanart (https://robasarel.tumblr.com/post/150411266770 ) realized that Aqua as a Jedi Master would be awesome. I decided the easiest place to start with this idea was with The Mandalorian and here we are! I was so excited about this even if it was a small two chapter fic. I have a few ideas in mind I wouldn't mind doing in the future once I have more info on stuff from Star Wars. (I would love to have a few of the Clones meeting her in The Clone Wars show.)
> 
> I included what my Keyblade kid looks like from KHUX because I just wanted Aqua to have a padawan in this.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D
> 
> Edited on 5/29/20


	2. Chapter Two

Din woke to the child babbling and chirping as they walked all over his body. He laid there for a few moments, watching his kid. Then slowly he moved to a sitting position, smiling when the little one makes a displeased sound at disrupting their wandering. He picked them up and then placed them on the floor, moving to get himself ready for when Aqua would visit.

He almost felt a sense of embarrassment at the sudden thought that she had seen him stripped down, with only pants and a helmet for cover. She hadn’t reacted of course, more focused on keeping her padawan safe, but there was still that moment of embarrassment that was stronger than any kind of logic. Din had to get over it before she returned, understanding what his kid could do much more important than any form of embarrassment.

He opened up the Razor Crest to the sandy shore and saw that Aqua and Cyprus were already there. They sat by the fire pit, holding a position that suggested they not be disturbed. At least not yet. 

Quietly, Din went about his duties, occasionally looking over at them to make sure they were still there. The kid had wandered away from him, towards the beach to continue their self-imposed mission of walking.

Just as he felt he should go explore a bit more of the area, to better understand the dangers, he heard soft footsteps from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Din saw Cyprus making his way over to him from the beach. The stray pink curls bounced in time with the boy’s steps, making him look as carefree as a kid his age should be. 

Noticing that he was staring at him, Cyprus raised a hand to wave. Din waved back, a bit slower and unsure of what he should do. He had been around the children, both born into the clan and foundlings and had at one point been a favourite member of the clan to rough house with besides Paz Vizla when they played around. But he had lost that connection when chosen to provide for the clan by way of bounty hunting.

The awkwardness of the wave didn’t deter Cyprus from coming up to him, signing a greeting to the Mandalorian when he was close enough.  _ “Good morning, Din!” _

“Good morning,” He answered back.

_ “Are you excited to see a practice match between me and my Master?” _ The kid asked, clearly excited to hear Din’s answer. His blue eyes stared into Din’s visor, pinning Din in place as he waited.

He could wait to explore later. It seemed if he wanted to know how Jetii trained to fight, he would have to observe it. “I am. Are you far into your training?”

_ “I started a few years ago when Aqua took me. I’m good, but I still need improvements before I can go out on my own.” _

“Do your parents know of this?”

_ “No, they died when I was young. My older sister took care of me until Master Aqua came along and said she could train me.”  _ Cyprus signed, looking a bit more serious than he did before. 

“And you still see her?” Din asked. He started to move back to where Aqua continued to sit, probably aware that her padawan had wandered away from her.

_ “No, I haven’t seen her since I went with Aqua, but she does send my Master holos every so often.”  _ A pause, letting the sound of their footsteps the only thing Din heard. Then, _ ” I wish I could see her, even if I know I can’t because of the Imps tracking us down. I miss her.” _

Din understood more than the kid could probably know. He still missed his parents, wondered what they would be like now if they hadn’t been killed. What they would think of him now, protecting his kid and running from the Imps.

Carefully, he put a gloved hand on the kid’s shoulder, rubbing it in what he hoped was seen as affectionate. “I’m sure she misses you as well, kid.”

There was a look of curiosity in Cyprus’s eyes, studying the man beside him. But it was quickly replaced with a soft smile, not moving his hand to say anything else.

They reached the fire pit and Cyprus ran off to go find Din’s kid. Din sat down by the pit, his attention flickering between the two kids running around on the beach and Aqua sitting, doing something despite her eyes being closed. At some point she opened them, blinking for a few moments before shifting her gaze towards Din.

“Good morning, Din. You’ve spoken to Cyprus yet?” She shifted her body to stretch out, flashing the cylinder once more. Din wondered what it could be.

“Yes,” Din said. “He said there would be a practice match between you and him. To show me how the force works when fighting, right?”

Almost the same gentle grin that Cyprus gave him stretched over Aqua’s lips. “Yes, that was my intention. It’s unlikely that you’ll have to worry about training them how to fight using the Force besides making sure they don't escape your ship.”

He glances at the kid, sees how they were waving their hands at an incoming wave, trying to make a path to walk into the water while Cyprus laughs behind them. Din could see the wisdom in her words, in how he had some time before finding someone to teach the kid to survive with their powers. They would be fine, just as long as they kept away from the Imps prying eyes.

They sat in silence, watching as the two kids playing with each other. Aqua’s presence was gentle even if he knew that she could probably beat him if he fought her directly. He saw that last night when she came to protect her padawan, someone who cared for and was trying to raise to follow the ways she grew up with. 

There was still the fact that he didn’t know what the cylinder at her hip was.

Then, Aqua stood up, held out a hand to help Din up. He felt her strength as she pulled him up, despite being weighed down by his armour and weapons on his body. As she calls Cyprus back to her, her hand goes to the cylinder attached to her hip. Din watches as she pressed something on it and sees a blue blade come out of the hilt. There’s a soft hum to it when she moves her hands, a sound that Din hasn’t heard from any other weapon he’s owned.

It was beautiful, striking. And obviously dangerous if she’s hesitant to do more than practice with her Padawan at his age with the weapon.

Cyprus takes his blade out when Aqua approaches him, a smaller blade that glows green that comes up from the hilt. She uses a hand signal and the kid gets into a stance without needing clarification. Din watches as they start their practise match, the fluidity of their movement - with some exceptions to Cyprus for being a little more hesitant or chopping in moments - and the way Aqua would tell him what to fix while they battled each other. 

Cyprus was good, decent for something that Din didn’t know about before. He focused on his Master’s movements, trying to find weak points in her stance to try and get a win. Din remembers doing that from his own training, the skill to assess an opponent during a match to try and take them down. It’s an important skill, one that Cyprus would need when he ventures into the galaxy.

The Mandalorians were both predator and prey, a contradiction that existed for as long as the people have practiced and lived the religion. But from his perspective, the Jetii could easily be a predator with the weapon and the mysterious power that they had, could easily overpower anyone if they chose to do so.

But they were prey, prey that was easy to snatch since many paid for a Force-sensitive child for reasons that Din didn’t want to consider. 

Din watches as Aqua continues to teach her Padawan, comfortable in her role despite how young she must have been when the Empire came into power. She was fluid, graceful as she did cartwheels around Cyprus with a smile on her face. She was a gentle presence, one that he wouldn’t mind guiding his kid with their powers someday.

The practice match turns into two, which turns into a third match between them. Cyprus manages to win the second one, smile wide as he helps Aqua up from the sand. But she won the third, talking to him as she showed him where he went wrong in the last few moves that lead to the end.

The kid sits by him, body leaning against his leg. Din looks down to see them watching the two, eyes focused in a way that Din has only seen when the kid was hungry. “Want to be a Jetii?” He asks, light, teasing.

There was an answer in the form of  _ ‘Bah!’ _ which he’s taken to meaning yes over the past few months.”Yeah? Want to train with her if she’s still around?”

That earns him a high pitch  _ ‘ahhh!’ _ that makes a smile crawl onto his lips. He picks them up, holding them in his lap as he watches a fourth match startup between Aqua and Cyprus. 

It wouldn’t be bad to stay a few more days. He could get some knowledge about how to deal with a Force-sensitive kid before he finds someone to help train their skills. Din wants a bit long with the child, a bit longer with the bond they’ve made with each other.

He’s sure whoever he finds will understand wanting a bit more time with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I'm sorry for taking so long in getting this done. I just lost the energy to deal with this chapter last year despite having a good chunk of it written out despite liking the fic a lot. I just got the energy back for it and wanted to finish this up before it went away again. I'm hoping to do more Kingdom Hearts/Star Wars crossover in the future (and hoping I don't abandon them for a whole year like this one) since I really like playing around with KH characters in the Star Wars universe. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a fun chapter to read! :D


End file.
